Data stored in data storage devices such as a data drive (or a disk drive) is often stored in an encrypted format for security purposes. Current data decryption schemes require a user to enter a password whenever the storage device is mounted to a mounting point of a computer system such as a client device. The data drive may be mounted at the boot of the computing system or responsive to a mount command issued by a user of the computer system. This manual entry of the password can be a bottleneck for datacenters where data drives are frequently mounted.